


Superheroes

by EtherealBromance (EverythingBromance)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Character Death, Gen, Loss of Powers, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, ok fine, one spoiler, read to find out what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EtherealBromance
Summary: "What are you saying?" Baekhyun looked around at everyone, his eyes finally landing on Junymeon."I think our 'elemental' powers have been switched... with superpowers."orExos normal powers (fire, healing, etc) have been switched with superpowers (Super strength, speed, etc). They have to figure out how to use them, while also training to fight the big bad guy trying to kill them.
Kudos: 11





	1. The Start

“Baekhyun! For the last time. You need to get ready for work.” Junmyeon was looking at the younger who was sitting at the kitchen bar, looking very bored.

“But I don’t waaanntt tooo,” Baekhyun whined. Junmyeon looked at him fully, hands on his hips, “We have _powers_. We shouldn’t be _working_ , we should be _out there_.” He gestured to the large window behind him.

Junmyeon sighed. “Let me tell you a story… Once upon a time there was a man. He lived his life as he wanted. He was carefree, outgoing. He never worried about _anything_.”

The story had caused Baekhyun’s face go from dramatic whining to childlike excitement. His eyes widening as the story continued.

“He never worked. Went where he wanted to go. Did what he wanted to do.” Junmyeon’s voice was that of a story teller. He talked as if he was indeed telling a child a story.

“What happened to him?” Baekhyun asked, on the edge of his seat. The question caused Junmyeon to drop his storytelling manner.

“He lives in a dumpster behind a Taco Bell.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Baekhyun’s smiled dropped, he went back to the dramatic whining.

“That wasn’t a very _good_ story.” Baekhyun said under his breath.

“It wasn’t a story. It was a lesson.” Baekhyun made a yuck-like sound, but Junmyeon continued.

“It was a lesson to teach you to work hard. That man lived his life free from worry, yes. But his potential was thrown away. We have to work hard too. Even harder because of our powers.”

Baekhyun looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” Junmyeon sighed.

“Do you know the popular Latin saying?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Per Aspera Ad Astra.”

“It means Through Hardships To The Stars. _Meaning,_ the only way to get to where we want to be, is through hardships. Or in _your_ case, by going to work.”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, understanding what Junmyeon was trying to teach him. But then he stopped.

“What if that man _wanted_ to live in a dumpster behind a Taco Bell?” Baekhyun looked genuinely curious. Junmyeon looked shocked, then seemed to find the answer.

“Then I guess he to where he wanted to be. Also… jobs give us money.” Junmyeon smiled, Baekhyun smiled too.

“What are you guys talking about?” Chanyeol walked through the hallway, leading towards their bedrooms, carrying his guitar.

“Some guy that lives behind a Taco Bell.” Baekhyun said nonchalantly. Junmyeon gave Baekhyun a ‘seriously? Be more respectful’ look.

“You mean Dave?”

The two slowly looked at the taller, Baekhyun having to slowly turn around in his chair.

“You know him?” Junmyeon asked, looking at him in pure unbelievable-ness.

“Yeah, that’s Dave.” Chanyeol turned away from the two, thinking it was normal to know a homeless man personally.

The two looked at each other, then back at Chanyeol. But before either of them could question any further, Sehun walked into the living room, where Chanyeol was putting his guitar away.

“What’s happening?” Sehun jumped over the back of the couch and sat down.

“Dave.” Chanyeol said, not paying much attention to the other.

“Oh, Dave? How is he?”

“You know him too?!” Junmyeon asked shocked.

“Of course,” Sehun said like that was the stupidest question he had ever heard, “Nice guy.” Chanyeol nodded, agreeing with the statement.

“Now I really want to meet him.” Baekhyun said.

“No! No, you don’t.” Junmyeon said, pointing a finger towards the younger, causing him to raise his hands up defensively.

“Hey Junmyeon, woah… why is your face so red?” Minseok asked as he walked to the side of the other.

“They know a homeless man,” Junmyeon responded so quietly the older hadn’t heard him. “They know a homeless man.” He said it more loudly.

“They know a homeless man.” Junmyeon shrugged and laughed hysterically.

“Okay, Junmyeon… your scaring me. Why don’t we get you ready for work? Does that sound nice?”

The older dragged Junmyeon into the hallway, walking towards Junmyeon’s shared room. While on the way, Yixing had walked out of that exact room. He passed by them, but not before Junmyeon grabbed his arm and whispered a very distraught “My children are friends with a homeless man.” Yixing had been very confused by the statement but Minseok had already dragged him away.

By the time Junmyeon had stopped spiraling, calmed down, and walked back to the living room, everyone had left.

They all had jobs. Everyone had tried to get a job that their powers would make easier. Most of them couldn’t really do that. There wasn’t a job that consisted of _starting_ fires. Jongdae, for example, got a job as a maintenance worker at a corporate building. Any time someone needed a new light bulb, or a machine fixed, Jongdae would just give it a little boost.

Minseok had left a little bit ago, it was just him in the apartment. He wondered if he should stay home or not. But he gave that whole speech to Baekhyun. He was conflicted. Should he go meet Dave? Junmyeon shook his head.

He walked towards the front door. He put his hand on the doorknob. Before he could turn it, a sharp pain shot through his whole body. He fell to his knees, gripping his stomach, causing him to grimace. The pain subsided. He was about to get up when more pain coursed through his body, stopping in his head.

He gripped his head; the ringing wouldn’t stop. He felt like his head was about to explode. He clenched his jaw, any harder it would break his teeth. The pain was everywhere. He was sweating, panting. He was on the ground, trying to hold his head and stomach, and the rest of his body at the same time. It hadn’t stopped. It wouldn’t stop. The only option was for the pain to cause him to pass out. Which, for his sake, it did.

Junmyeon laid there, in front of the door, passed out. 

It had taken almost an hour for Junmyeon to wake up. He was confused at first, not remembering anything. But when he looked at his surroundings, from the kitchen floor, he noticed the growing headache.

He slowly got up, staggering a bit, but supporting himself on the kitchen table. He was sweating profusely, and he could barely breath, taking in a small amount of oxygen at a time.

He staggered to the fridge, he got out a water bottle and drank half of it. Once he was more calmed down, he noticed a deep feeling.

He knew something was missing. But he couldn’t really put his finger on it. He took another swig of water. That’s when he realized. He couldn’t ‘feel’ the water.

Each of them had a deep connection with the element they had control over. Some were easy to explain, like Kyungsoo being able to understand plants and wildlife. Or how Yixing can sense when somethings wrong, whether physically or emotionally. Others were harder to explain, like Jongin being able to feel a deep connection with space and the stars, even though they’re thousands of miles away.

But what Junmyeon was feeling was empty. He couldn’t feel his connection to the water. It scared him. What was happening?

“I need to call the guys.”

Junmyeon walked to the living room, about to grab his phone on the coffee table when a sudden blast knocked everything around him away. The blast was a light blue, almost invisible. It came directly from Junmyeon’s hand.

He looked at his hand, then down at the phone. He picked it up, pieces falling off. The phone was destroyed, smoke coming out from all angles. He dropped it and looked around the room. The room was destroyed as well. The paintings on the wall had fallen off. The cushions on the couch had torn. The ceiling had pieces crumbling from it. The large window in front of Junmyeon was gone, completely shattered.

“This isn’t good.”


	2. Something Strange is Happening

“You okay kid?”

Chanyeol came out of deep thought and looked towards his boss.

“Yeah, I just have this pain in my chest, and the rest of my body.” Chanyeol mumbled the last part.

His boss looked at him concerned. His boss had a scruff beard, and light brown eyes. His white tank top, thin suspenders, and bright red beanie took away from his scary persona. He was just as tall as Chanyeol, but heavier. His gut almost spilling out of the tank top if it wasn’t tucked into his green cargo pants.

“Go home early.”

Chanyeol looked at him shocked. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. There are no customers here anyway. Been like that for a while now.” Chanyeol looked down, then around at his work place.

Chanyeol worked in a record shop. The shop was smaller in size compared to their rival cd shop across the street. The bright colors around the shop was homey to Chanyeol. The neon colors lighting up at night. But in the morning the sunlight shone through the large windows at the front. The shop had been in his boss’s family for a long time. But because nobody bought records anymore, the shop was going out of business. Chanyeol loved music, and he loved working there. It hurt him to see it going out of business.

“I’m sorry.” His boss looked at him but replaced his sadness with a toothy grin.

“Get out of here. Before I make you clean the bathrooms.”

Chanyeol looked at him, smile growing. He stood up from his leaning position on the counter, grabbed his jacket, and speed walked to the door, but he stopped before he walked out. He turned to his boss.

“Thank you, Mr. Dunnett.”

“How many times have I told you kid, just call me Donny.” He smiled.

“Thanks Donny.” Donny nodded to him.

Chanyeol pushed open the door, the bell jingling overhead.

He walked down the street. Cars passed by, people walked by. He put his jacket on and went back into deep thought.

The pain he had been feeling started when he woke up. It wasn’t that painful, it was just concerning how he felt it all over. It felt like pins and needles poking at him over and over. But the most pain was in his arms and chest. The pain hadn’t subsided all day, not once.

But that wasn’t the only thing that was bothering Chanyeol. He was worried about Donny and the store.

His thoughts kept him occupied while he was walking to Kyungsoo’s work. If not to visit him, then to bother him.

He walked along the street of the large city. Businesses and corporate buildings filling the whole area. Most homes were out in the countryside, except for the very common apartment buildings.

_What’s with this pain?_

_Is there a way to help Mr. Dunnett?_

_Maybe I coul-_

Chanyeol’s thoughts abruptly stopped when pain hit him like a bus.

Maybe it’s because he got hit by a bus. He was so deep in thought he didn’t even realize that he walked past the sidewalk and into the street.

He could hear voices.

_Is he alright?!_

_Oh my god!_

_I’m sorry! I didn’t see him!_

_Call an ambulance!_

_Is he breathing?!_

He opened his eyes a little, all he could see was the bright sky and the skyscrapers. He tried to think as to when he laid down, but he couldn’t remember. He tried to turn his head to see where the voices where coming from. People surrounded him, looking at him like he came back from the dead. Probably because he _should_ be dead.

He looked to his left and saw a large bus, the windshield was cracked, and there was a dent on the bumper.

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, which caused the forming headache to get worse. He winced and sat up slowly. The people around him put their hands all over him. Some trying to help him up, some trying to keep him down, saying there was an ambulance on the way.

He stood up and pushed past all the people, who continued to look at him like he was a ghost.

When he stumbled to the other side of the street, he looked back.

The people where starting to disperse from in front of the bus, some staying to talk to the ambulance, that was still not there.

 _Someone gets hit by a bus, you’d think the paramedics would be there almost instantly._ Chanyeol thought, while also rolling his eyes.

He took a better look at the bus. The front was smashed, almost like it hit a wall not a person. Na dthere was no blood to be seen. Chanyeol instinctively reached for his head, there wasn’t any blood. He reached for his arm, feeling some sort of a wound that wasn’t there. It felt like a past broken arm. But he never broke his arm. He should have, considering he got hit by a bus, but there wasn’t.

_What is happening?!_

Chanyeol was starting to freak out. He took a breath and started walking to Kyungsoo’s work.

_Maybe he’ll know what’s going on_

“These are Carnations. They should get water every couple of hours. But don’t over water them or the foliage could turn yellow. And keep them away from direct sunlight for 24 hours.”

Kyungsoo was teaching the new trainee on how to take care of the flowers in the garden department at their neighborhood grocery store. Kyungsoo would have preferred getting hired to take care of gardens in people’s back yards, instead of seeing these flowers and plants in this ‘cage’ getting bought by people who have no clue how to care for them. But Junmyeon insisted that this job would have better pay. He also persuaded Kyungsoo by saying “Just think of it as taking care of the plants in their last moments before getting bought.” The words hadn’t helped him much, but after seeing how the people who worked here were treating them, Kyungsoo took the job.

It’s pretty easy considering he could hear the plants tell him what they wanted. Water, sunlight, someone to talk to.

After teaching the trainee about the Carnations, he walked towards another section, trainee following.

“These are Poppies-“Kyungsoo stopped when he spotted his boss. He excused himself and walked to him.

“You’re training him well.”

“I still don’t understand why _I_ have to train him.”

“Cause you’re the best employee. It’s almost like you know what they need and when. Like they’re _telling_ you.” His boss gave a slight chuckle. Kyungsoo following along with a nervous laugh, looking away.

Both looked back at the trainee who was poking and prodding at the Poppies. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He angrily walked to the trainee, fists balled at his sides.

“Good luck!” His boss yelled to him, shaking his head, smile growing, walking away.

“Don’t touch them like that!” The shout startled the trainee causing him to jump and bring his hand back to his side.

“Why?”

“Because, they can feel everything.”

The trainee looked on at him bewildered by the comment. He watched as Kyungsoo’s expression went from anger to confusion to panic.

“Why- why can’t hear them?” Kyungsoo gently touched the leaves of the poppy. Then he looked towards the trainee, “Why can’t I hear them?!”

The trainee flinched even harder and took a step back. “I’m going to get the manager.”

The trainee left but Kyungsoo didn’t care, all his attention was on the plants. He moved between the different types of wildlife, asking if they needed anything. But he didn’t get any responses.

He was panicking.

Just then the sliding doors opened and a very distraught, also panicking Chanyeol barged in.

They saw each other at the same time, hurrying to each other. They both stopped only a few feet from each other.

“I have something to tell you!” They both said at the same time. They looked at each other shocked, either by the simultaneous question, or the fact that the other had something important to say.

“I can’t hear any of my plants.”

“I got hit by a bus.”

A pause.

“Okay… let’s talk about your problem first.”


	3. No witnesses, no crime. One witness, you've got a problem

Hell.

This was hell.

At least that’s what Jongdae always described it as. Working as ‘The Tech Guy’ in a company building, fixing malfunctioning machines for business snobs in ties and pantsuits, because they didn’t have enough braincells to figure it out themselves…

Jongdae was taken out of his thoughts by one of the Ties clearing his throat. He hadn’t bothered to learn their names, because they haven’t cared to remember his.

“The copy machine on floor 6 is broken again. After you fix it, order a new one.” Tie picked something out of his teeth and put his feet on his desk. “You know the way out.” Not even sparing Jongdae a glance, he gestured to the door.

Jongdae took a deep breath, stopping himself from frying Tie’s insides.

“We’re good guys. We help people. We’re good guys. We help people.” Jongdae whispered to himself as he got onto the elevator and pressed the button to the 6th floor.

The elevator stopped on floor 5, allowing a Pantsuit to enter. Jongdae inwardly sighed, already knowing where this was going.

“Oh hey… Jongmin is it? You look… good, for maintenance. A little dirty.”

“It’s Jongdae. And I’m dirty because I have to fix your messes, Pantsuit.”

“What was that?” Pantsuit asked aggressively, hearing what Jongdae tried to whisper under his breath.

“Nothing.” Jongdae replied through gritted teeth.

The elevator dinged and Jongdae got off. He went to the copy room. His thoughts were all over the place, causing him to hit a Tie, spilling coffee on his light brown jumpsuit.

“Oh, sorry there Jerry.” Tie slapped Jongdaes back and walked away.

“Seriously? That’s not even close.”

Jongdae continued walking to the copy room, finally making there without any more interruptions.

“Okay, let’s see what we have here.” Jongdae looked around the machine, not really knowing what he was looking for.

He checked his surroundings, making sure now one was around to see him. Once he knew the coast was clear. He opened his palm, bright blue electricity making its way between his fingertips, down to his wrist. He moved his hand towards the copier. But once he made contact, the machine kind of… exploded.

“It just isn’t my day.” It then caught fire, causing the sprinklers to go off.

Jongdae inhaled deeply. “AAAHHHHHH!” He threw his hands to his sides and screamed.

The lights exploded, glass shattering to the ground. The already on fire copier, exploding even more, almost close to becoming pieces of scraps. Papers and files flew everywhere.

It was the biggest mess Jongdae had ever seen. And the biggest he had ever made.

He was definitely going to get fired for this.

A small smile crept onto Jongdaes face.

The fire alarm blasted, water still coming down from the sprinklers, screams from people rushing to leave the building.

Jongdae finally realized what had happened.

_He_ had caused that explosion. _He_ caused that mess. Was it his powers? Were they malfunctioning?

Jongdae slowly backed up to the door, looking around, and ran out of the building.

Once he reached the outside, he lowered his head to avoid eye contact with any of the firefighters. Once he got to the other side of the street, he looked back in time to see two firefighters carrying the copiers pieces.

Jongdae looked away quickly.

He needed to tell the others.

“Hello ma’am. Can I have a minute of your time?” The door slammed on Baekhyun’s face.

That was the fourth today. Baekhyun sighed and walked back down the porch, walking to the next door.

“Hello sir, can I interest you in-?”

“I don’t want any of your girl scout cookies.”

“Sir,” Baekhyun giggled, “do I really look like I sell girl scout cookies?”

The stranger looked him up and down.

“Yes.”

Baekhyun’s smile fell. “I’m actually here to sell you something else.”

“Still not interested.”

“If I could just have a moment of your time.”

“Don’t make me get my shot gun, boy.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, the man had reached around the door and put a shotgun in his face.

He did the only thing he could think of.

He bolted.

His running went from a sprint, to full on running. To unnatural speed.

It took Baekhyun a little under a minute to realize he had run all the way back to the city, from the suburbs.

He was now in an alley, catching his breath.

“What… just… happened?” He tried to replay the scenario back in his head.

The man.

The gun.

The running for his life.

The… the _speed_.

More importantly, no matter what was happening to him, he had done something inhuman in front of a stranger.

“Crap.” Baekhyun drew in another breath. “Man. Being a salesman is _hard_.”

Baekhyun shook his head, focusing on the task at hand.

He made his way to the end of the alley, looking at the buildings. He wasn’t too far from their apartment. He could walk it. Or he could _run_ it.

A sly smile grew. He looked around, making sure there wasn’t any people or security cameras in the alley. He got into a running stance and ran.

His feet moving in an unimaginable speed.

One, of the many growing problems, was he didn’t know how to stop.

So, when he crashed through the door of their apartment, after running up many flights of stairs, the force luckily stopped him.

“Uhh.” Baekhyun groaned from the ground.

“What was that?!” Baekhyun turned his head from the ground, making eye contact with a very shocked Junmyeon.

“Oh, well you see, its actually a funny story…” Baekhyun slowly stood up, stumbling a bit, but catching himself on the counter. But before he could continue his lie, he saw the state of the apartment.

“Uhhm… what happened in here?”

Junmyeon looked around and sighed heavily.

“Looks like we both have some explaining to do.” The two made eye contact, and they knew it was going to be a long day.


End file.
